magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Ultra Maniac: Episode List
1- "Ayu & Nina" (あゆ＆ニナ) Airdate: May 20, 2003 Ayu is the only person in school who knows her best friend Nina's secret. Nina is a witch-in-training who can't seem to perfect her magic skills. She tries to use her powers to unite Ayu and her crush, Tatsushi Kaji, but she ends up causing more harm than good! 2- "Boy Meets Girl" (少年はガール·ミーツ) Airdate: May 27, 2003 Yuta is Nina's childhood friend who comes down from the Magic kingdom for a visit. Yuta seems to be developing feelings for Ayu until Ayu accidentally takes a picture of Yuta with the 'reveal your feeling camera'. A camera that if you take a picture of a person the person they like will be in their place. Ayu takes a snap picture of Yuta and Nina is in his place. Thus revealing his feelings. 3- "Change Over" (切り替える) Airdate: June 3, 2003 Ayu must battle Tsujiai in a tennis match to decide which tennis team gets three tennis courts. To make things fair Nina turns Ayu into a boy to help her win a match with Hiroki, but without success. After that, Akiho, Tsujiai, Kaji, Nina, Ayu, and others go sing karaoke. Nina turns into a boy too and Ayu stays a boy. While there, Ayu tries to prevent another girl from flirting with Kaji. 4- "D.C (Da Capo)" (D.C（ダ·カーポ）) Airdate: June 10, 2003 After Nina runs into Ayu at a store, they both look back at how they met and how they became friends. An unsuspecting Ayu comes across a girl on a flying magic board with a talking cat, she never dreams that the magical witch girl will save her life and then end up being her best friend! 5- "Enigma" (謎) Airdate: June 17, 2003 Nina and Ayu, accompanied by Tetsushi and Hiroki set out to find the secret room in the school which is supposedly haunted by a ghost! However, only Nina and Ayu know the truth- the room is the location of a coveted Holy Stone! When Maya, Nina's childhood friend, comes into the picture they end up having to race against her to find the Holy Stone! 6- "Fight Over" (オーバーファイト) Airdate: June 24, 2003 The Baseball and Tennis teams go on a trip into the woods for sports camp, tagging Nina along with them. The students are to participate in a test of courage. Finding out that the reason Ayu is so worried about maintaining her image is because when she was still just a bit infatuated with him he told that he liked that she was so cool and composed, and that was attractive. When they're there, Ayu tries to stop Akiho from making her move on Tetsushi while Nina and Maya try and find another Holy Stone. Nina and Maya search for the Holy Stone during the test of courage event. Thinking that Maya was a ghost, Ayu ran away to ruin her image by being scared of a "ghost". 7- "Gigantic Pets" (巨大なペット) Airdate: July 1, 2003 In an attempt to punish some rats, Maya makes a potion that is supposed to shrink things, but instead it makes things grow bigger. To make matters worse Ruru, her familiar, accidentally drank some of it. Now she is growing larger and larger by the minute. Nina must try to hide Ruru while Maya works on getting the dispel magic. While helping Nina hide Ruru Ayu distracts the class by acting like a fool, once again ruining her image in front of Kaji. 8- "Hello, Little Girls" (こんにちは、女の子) Airdate: July 8, 2003 Three little girls from Nina's world, Bamboo, Pine and Plum, come to earth to help Nina in her search for the Holy Stone! Unfortunately, they're more of a hindrance than a help, causing lots of trouble for Nina and Ayu! Since, they are little children who can't seem to hide their magic. 9- "Item" (アイテム) Airdate: July 15, 2003 Nina gets angry at Yuta's childish pranks and tells him to go back home. When a new Holy Stone location comes up, Nina and Ayu are surprised to see Yuta helping Maya get the stone! What more is going on with the Holy Stone that Ayu doesn't know about? 10- "Jack Straw" (ジャック·ストロー) Airdate: July 22, 2003 Nina needs Ayu's help with an upcoming test at school. Therefore Ayu has a sleepover at Nina's house so that they can study together. Meanwhile, Maya puts a spell on a doll and sends it to stop Nina from gathering the holy stones and orders it to hurt Nina, but the doll turns out to have a good heart. 11- "Knight Spirit" (ナイトスピリット) Airdate: July 29, 2003 Sebastian, Maya's butler comes to the human world and attempts to lay down his life for her. Unfortunately, he's terrible and keeps getting in the way of Maya's magic. While at the library, Sebastian accidentally spills a potion that makes paper come to life. To make things worse the potion brings a buffalo to life. Nina, Ayu, Maya and Sebastian are now stuck in the library with a buffalo enchanted out of a book! Can he prove his usefulness to his Princess? 12- "Lovesick Night" (恋に悩む夜) Airdate: August 5, 2003 Nina, Ayu, Hiroki, Tetsushi and Rio all set out to the Fireworks festival that is happening near Ayu's house. For the reason, that Maya and Nina both think there is a Holy Stone there. Kaji sees Maya at the fireworks show and tries to invite her to join him and the others. Then, Kaji catches Maya from falling and when Ayu sees them she thinks they're hugging! For Ayu's dress, Nina uses magic to make a yukata for Ayu. Depressed, she gets into a rowboat in the middle of the lake, and it springs a leak and her magical dress starts dissolving. Nina must use magic to help her. What she doesn't know is that Tsujiai is watching the whole thing. 13- "Magic Vest" (魔法のベスト) Airdate: August 12, 2003 Nina and Ayu help Nina's mom at a local flea market, where they accidentally sell a magic vest to their teacher, Mr. Mikami. The vest forces people to blurt out truths and tightens when the wearer tells a lie! Will the vest spell disaster for his date? And why is Maya masquerading as a fortune teller? 14- "Negative Girl" (負ガール) Airdate: August 19, 2003 Luna, a friend of Maya, comes to visit. She quickly falls in love with Kaji so she gives him gifts that he finds repulsive. (She gives him a dead lizard, for example) Maya decides to help Luna and now Nina must stop her from using magic on Kaji. 15- "Orange Stone" (オレンジ色の石) Airdate: August 26, 2003 Maya starts to talk to Tsujiai after finding out that the holy stone is near his house. When the four go to his beach house, Maya tags along in hopes of getting the holy stone. Maya confesses to Tsujiai but he replied to her that there is someone in his heart already. Then, Nina and Maya both find the orange holy stone near Tsujiai beach house. In the end, Maya-chan gets the stone. 16- "Pinch Hitter" (打者のピンチ) Airdate: September 2, 2003 During a baseball game, Kaji, who is up to bat, gets knocked out when he is hit with the ball. Ayu learns more about Akiho and Kaji's relationship. With all her power Nina is finally able to use magic without her computer. 17- "Quest" (クエスト) Airdate: September 9, 2003 After Tsujiai sees Rio transform, Nina decides to tell him everything. Tsujiai asks Nina if she can transform his cat into a human and she agrees. But once he turns into a human he doesn't want to change back into a cat. Meanwhile Rio starts to develop a crush on Ayu's dog Tamako. 18- "R&B" (ソウル·R＆B) Airdate: September 16, 2003 Nina is sent an invitation to a club so she uses magic to change her and Ayu into 20 year olds. At the club Ayu sees Yuta and realizes that he was sent an invitation as well. Also at the party is Maya. It turns out that there is a Holy Stone there. 19- "Stand By Me" (スタンド·バイ·ミー) Airdate: September 23, 2003 Nina's grandfather comes to the human realm and plays mean tricks to try and break up Nina and Ayu's friendship, because he claims that Ayu is a distraction to Nina's magical training. 20- "Tangle" (もつれ) Airdate: September 30, 2003 Nina whips up some magic chocolate which forces whoever eats it to blurt out the truth, and she plans to use them on Tetsushi to find out who he likes! Then, Nina discovers the darker side of Tetsushi's personality and tries to warn Ayu about it- but will her warning be enough? 21- "Untangle" (解く) Airdate: October 7, 2003 Nina finally figures out Kaji likes Ayu. So she sets them up to meet at the library. Kaji tells her but Ayu first declines because of her misunderstanding (Nina liking Kaji.) So Nina comes to the rescue and tells Ayu that she doesn't like Kaji, she also tells her that she likes someone else. So Ayu runs to tell Kaji that she likes him. So now they're together. 22- "Virgin Love" (ヴァージンラブ) Airdate: October 14, 2003 There's a rumor going around saying Ayu and Kaji like each other, which is true. Nina fails her english test and studies really hard. Maya makes a potion and feeds it to a plant. The plant steals the hearts of girls who are in love. So it steals many hearts and the power reveals the location of a holy stone. Nina comes along and gets the stone before Maya gets her hands on it. Then all the hearts went back to their original place. 23- "Wonderful Night" (素晴らしい夜) Airdate: October 21, 2003 Nina finally confesses to Kaji that she's a magic girl and tells her three friends the whole truth behind the Holy Stones. Then, Yuta gives Ayu tickets for four to go on a night flight. But what's his motive? 24- "X-day" (X日) Airdate: October 28, 2003 Ayu and Nina's class plans a costume party. Everyone wants Ayu and Kaji to be Romeo and Juliet. In the meantime, Nina dresses up as Sherlock Holmes and hopes to create more memories with Tsujiai but cannot find him as he is dressed up as a robot. Nina seems to notice him a bit while she was dancing with a boy who was actually the prince of the Magic Kingdom but afterwards, he disappeared. Maya tries to find the last holy stone before Nina. 25- "Yes, I like you" (はい、私はあなたが好き) Airdate: November 4, 2003 Maya's rampage continues, swallowing up the entire school! Yuta then appears to help Nina save everyone but Maya refuses to stop- she pulls Nina's grandpa into the Dark Zone as well! All of the friends journey into the Dark Zone together, but the Holy Stones have some secrets of their own to reveal. 26- "Zoom in" (ズームイン) Airdate: November 11, 2003 Nina collects all the Holy Stones and says goodbye to her friends and returns to the magic kingdom. When Nina tells the prince that it was Maya who he danced with, she gives the Holy Stones to Maya. Maya marries the prince and everyone on earth forgets who she is. Nina continues living on earth with her friends.And so,Nina and Ayu seems very happy and continues their lives together with their love ones.. Category:Ultra Maniac Page